lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Weapons
So as i was making the page for the defender this morning, i realized i was creating categories and pages for the modifier type, and the weapon type, but i really have no idea what to put on these pages once i get to them anyone have any suggestions or ideas? Akuthia 13:19, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :: Actually before creating a bunch of pages or modifying existing ones I would suggest to create a proper template like the one for the monsters. Links, categories and such can be handled by the template. Merthos 13:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I've got the template already, although i dont know if it's a "proper" one. Do you mean the template buttons across the top when you're making a new page? Akuthia 13:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :: What I mean is to include the categories into the template. Also the disassamly table could go into the template and a separate template could be created for the upgrades. That makes layout changes much easier and ensures consistency. Merthos 14:09, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hands? Why doesn't anything anywhere that I can find seem to say whether a weapon is one or two handed? I assume it is maybe by weapon type? Maybe all polearms are two handed and everything else is one? Or are thee other types that are two handed as well? Even the manual seems to ignore this. Granted it's a pretty basic thing, but I kinda wanted to know without having to just equip each weapon type to figure it out, but I guess I'll have to go do it the hard way. -mannon 21:22, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Looks like my noob assumptions were completely wrong. I found this http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=950908&topic=49151481 elsewhere. Assuming it is accurate this info definitely belongs in the wiki somewhere, especially since the game doesn't even tell you either in game or in the manual. O,O meh... I haven't even left the first city and I'm already quite annoyed at this game... please tell me it's worth the trouble.-mannon 21:53, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Don't bother, esp. in the beginning. You will keep none of those weapons. As you can only outfit Rush, you should decide early on whether he should go for combat, mystic or a mixture and stay true to this (focus on those arts). You can start thinking about weapons in mid-game, until than just use what you find (I never brought a weapon apart from the ones required for the guild tasks). - Merthos 06:42, 25 June 2009 (UTC) For the sake of completeness though, here you go: Equipping a one-handed weapon in the offhand (which is by the way displayed when you purchase a weapon, if there's no offhand stat display then it's not one-handed) gives you Dual Wield. Spears and Staves ovverride the wield style to Two-Handed regardless of whether it would have been one-handed or power grip. As for the weapon type descriptions in the link, i'd put that down like this: Obviously this is just a generalization, and in the end most (if not all) have both physical and mystic variants. Drake178 08:05, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I think that Sovani is Quad Wield with midsize and Dual Power Grip with large, and spear/staves should be Dual Two-Handed Sarmu 16:36, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry... but im more of a design/visual person, as opposed to coder, so im not quite sure how to incorporate this into the template as it is now for template:weapon I get i need to replace the bit about upgrading that we have now. I guess we're makin what can be called a "modular" page where we dont need to get down into the guts of the code very much, so why dont we do the same thing for disassembly? i know when i was making it, i was wondering if there was a way of just using the variables like in the infobox, but i guess it had slipped my mind when i was working to actually ask it... Akuthia 14:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :: You don't have to. I wouldn't call myself good at design, there are different strength to everyone. :: I've changed the template and adjusted the Defender to what I mean and created the Template:Infobox upgrade. Merthos 14:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) question i also made a disassemble template as well, can i stack all three into template:infobox Weapon or does that not work? Akuthia 18:39, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I think i need to make a new (non infobox) template if i want to be able to stack all three together, correct? Akuthia :: I've integrated it into the weapon template. I don't think the updrate fits, there are several weapons that can't be upgraded. Merthos 19:58, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::I really appreciate you're help on this so far, but it seems like we're making it semi-modular, when in that process, we might as well make it fully modular. At this point im not sure i can do it the way i want, because template:Weapon seems to re-direct to template:infobox Weapon which isnt what i want, but im gonna sit down here in a minute and fiddle some with it. Akuthia 20:12, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Well, i think i broke... the category thing you had. Was it automatically pulling from somewhere? i tried doing something like category: } hoping it would pull that saved value but it doesnt look like it did... will go back and look over what you had done to see if i can figure it out Akuthia 21:07, 8 February 2009 (UTC) PC weapons it seems all weapons in the release PC version ahve different stats then the 360 so i'm guessing this is the best place to discuss waht to do now .. Shikon 18:58, 20 March 2009 (UTC) : I would suggest to look for more differences first - leader stats, creation and disassembly, skill costs and effects, whatever - to get a feeling what has changed. It's no use to make a6 plan for the weapons only to find out later that basically everything was changed. - Merthos 19:27, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Agreed, we can't organize anything until we know the full extent of what needs to be done. Ferret37 19:44, 20 March 2009 (UTC) : Perhaps it's data that can be stored on discussion pages for now, then we actually have visulisations of the differences. Andrea 12:16, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Some of mine findings So weapon stats definitely changed, this can easily be solved by adding stats for PC version. I'm pretty certain Monster HP have been raised, I didn't kill any group in the first battle before David uses Gale Borg Rush's Init stats changed a little, 26 24 18 17. Emma's Init stats 28 23 21 22. Also Consumables and Components have categories they are * Herbs, Potions, Lotions, Explosives, Shards, Traps, Other * Ore, Vegetation, Metals, Minerals, Monster Components, Other Sarmu 18:39, 21 March 2009 (UTC) : Consumables and Components are easily fixed, I'll start categorising them. Andrea 19:21, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Leader wages also changed, McGrady and Oakes cost 680, Baulson cost 2800 I think I'm gonna go ahead and change the weapon template to include PC stats, basically all weapons has ATK and MYS increased while DEF and M DEF decreased. I'm also gonna add recruit value for both 360 and PC, all unique leaders has their wages increased while genetic leaders has their wages decreased. I'm not sure what to do with initial stats, It appears to have slight changed between PC and 360, but the difference is so minor that I'm not sure if we recorded these value correctly in the first place. Also I'll add boss/rare hp for both version. I think it's needed so that people playing the PC version will not change the existing values without realizing it's different for both versions. Sarmu 09:02, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Question Why are all the subcategories not shown on the first page? Unfortunately that is sorted by alphabetical as well, so if you have too many items in the category, then the subcategory get to pushed back as well. I'm not sure if there is a way to fix this Sarmu 01:23, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I've did some research, only way to do it I think is using WeaponsSarmu 01:35, 30 March 2009 (UTC) What if to make subcategories name start with some symbol if it's possible? Andrety 03:21, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I've added in category tree, see if anyone like it, changing the subcategory name isn't good idea since they will be belong to a different category. And also they will only appear on the first page. Sarmu 03:26, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Weaponry tables I can't seem to find anything but the category page for weapons. Any good wiki should have a list table for weaponry by type at the very least. Is there a page somewhere with this kind of list or should I start one myself? 16:25, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::There is Category:Weapon Types. At the top of the category page are a list of other ways to view things. Andrea 17:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::Which is frightfully unhelpful. You just end up with another giant list of names. If you wanted to look up a specific weapon, you'd do so via search. This is just a category page. What needs to be done is a page created for each weapon type which contains a list of weapons by tier/ability and basic information (stats, special). I'll look into doing it when I have more time. 22:26, 14 April 2009 (UTC) : Why? Just to have to manage the same data in multiple places? - Merthos 09:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::It's a fair point, it would be nice to be able to compare weapons on the same page. I don't see why we shouldn't have tables per weapon family, as we do with arts and soldiers. Big job though... Ferret37 11:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed. As it currently is, there's no comparison tables of any kind. It would be nice to set these things out properly. Similarly, it would also be good to organize weapon families and their upgrades (i.e. broadsword->combat etc). Obviously not a short, easy project, but one that would do us a lot of good in the long run. 14:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Want to decide which equipments are suited for your party members yourself? I found out this eventually, from a malay web site, can't remember the address...Remember, do this at your own risk! Backup the file first. Go to My Document/My Game/The last remnant/RushGame/Config, find a file called RushEngine and search for this : bExSettingUseAllMemberEquip=FALSE and change it to : bExSettingUseAllMemberEquip=TRUE .Then you will be able to control which equipment should your party members wear. Remember, do this at your own risk! 09:37, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Effects of +'s on weapons All weapon stats can increase with a gain in strength (+1, +2, etc.) but is there an article on the specifics? I've been getting a bit curious on this point. Torinir 15:28, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :There is (has been) some data collection on the talk pages of the separate weapons. - Merthos 16:38, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::The only ones that had separate weapons were those that dropped from mobs or were in treasure chests, and not all of those were created. I'm talking a comprehensive list/chart of weapons/shields and the stats at +x. Torinir 19:43, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::The only place I've seen an explanation for weapon +modifiers is here: User:Seattlebrian/weapon modifiers. If the information is accurate, perhaps it should be included in some combat mechanics page. As an aside, I have yet to see any concrete information on how damage is actually calculated in game, nevermind what the attack/defense/mystic/mystic defense values actually do in detail. Vyx 15:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I just checked some personal notes of mine, and it indicates that each +1 corresponds to a +5% gain (rounded down to nearest integer) in attack/defense/mystic/mystic defense, which does not agree with the numbers listed in the link I just posted above. In my notes for example, a Seere has 102/27/64/17 in base stats, but 107/28/67/17 with a +1 modifier. Vyx 15:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's because there are 3 growth rates. Fast, Normal and Slow. Use a trainer on say something like the Undelwaltian, an Auld/Ancient/Antique weapon, and a Remnant. At +1, there would be a 3%/5%/7% gain respectively. The Seere has a "normal" growth rate, which is why it only has a 5% gain from +1. Zephyr135 15:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm talking about the talk pages, like Talk:Draconile Cudgel. Separate weapon pages are only for those, where there is no "basic version" available in the game. - Merthos 07:56, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Item-Arts Weapons ? Hello All; I would like to ask you if there is some item arts boosting weapon or which weapon you suggest to me if i want to make Item Arts Rush ( hard mode ), ideal when it will dual wealdable. Could you also give any suggestions for accesories. I am going for alchemist with Shards, Herbs, Potions and WA. Thanks --DnB 4ewer 20:27, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : Only accessories and Classes boost effects from IAs since they're not exactly "direct." The Rubber Shawl (IAs + 5) and Wyrmcharm (Shards, Explosives, Herbs + 5) are the best accessories for boosting IA effects. If you're going for the Alchemist class, I would suggest that you don't DW at all as there are no DW WAs for Mitra. Alchemist will stop Rush from changing styles in battle, so if you DW, you'll lock yourself out. Best weapon is subjective. If you're going with a OH WA, then add a shield to bolster defenses, just in case. Zephyr135 17:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot. But why he will not change wield styles when he is alchemist, i thinked that there is not a class req for doing it. I was planing to train 1-hand arts for WA separately ( without off-hand )then just return the off-hand weapon. ( with ninja, ordrainer and even warlock i was capable to perform WA, only the CA of that style wasnt commig ) --DnB 4ewer 19:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC)